The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry! in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Does It Bite? in 1989, re-aired on Mysterious Stranger in 1993 and on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor and a green engine named Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train; it is Sir Topham Hatt, better known as the Fat Controller, who is in charge of all the engines of Sodor. He decides that Henry be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him except for the Fat Controller, citing that it is his doctor's orders. But Henry does not move, moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat and having had enough of the engine's selfishness tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now, is watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes. His fire had already gone out and is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, lonely, and very sad. He now wonders if he will ever be allowed to pull trains again. However, as the narrator states, Henry deserved his punishment for being so silly and caused confusion and delay. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * This is the first episode to take place in only one location throughout the entire story. * This story was originally adapted live for television in 1953. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Henry is bricked up in the tunnel was made for Blue Mountain Mystery and some parts of this episode were recreated for The Adventure Begins. * Recreated and additional scenes of this episode were produced in 1988 for the ladybird book, The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard. *In the Nick Jr. version of the Shining Time Station episode, Mysterious Stranger, the sequence of Henry being bricked up is shortened. * In the US narration, Henry being shut up in the tunnel was said to be a temporary punishment until he was ready to come out, with it being stating he needed to overcome his fear of the rain, while the UK narration stays true to the original format from the Railway Series where the Fat Controller intended to leave Henry in the tunnel for good. Goofs * In the first scene, the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * In the first scene of Henry having stopped at the other end of the tunnel, the points in front of him appear misaligned from the connector track. They are properly connected in subsequent scenes, however. * In some shots, purple marker is visible on the Fat Controller's hand, such as when he says, "My doctor has forbidden me to pull." * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all of them have Blu-Tack on their feet. * At some stages, the level of the wall decreases and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. Also, in the close-up of Thomas buffering up to the coaches, his buffer housing is black instead of red and the detail of his buffer housing and lamp are different. * When the workmen are walling up the tunnel, the buffers have no track connected to them. But in close-ups, there is. * When James moves after bringing the Fat Controller, the edge of the set is visible and the puffing noise can be heard before James starts to move. * In the close-up of Edward, his whistle is wonky. * James' first coach appears to derail, as it wobbles when he arrives at the tunnel and again when he leaves. * When Thomas pushes Henry's train, the yellow lining around his cab window is bent. Quotes * Narrator: ''(first line) Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel and wouldn't come out again. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Henry': in a tunnel The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. * Narrator: The guard/The conductor blew his whistle until he had no more breath and waved his flag until his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. * Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red strips for you. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * (along comes Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of trains on Sodor, also named "The Fat Controller", he comes out to speak to Henry) * The Fat Controller: 'We will pull you out. * ''(Henry blows a bit of steam at him) * '''Narrator: Everyone pulled except the Fat Controller, because... * The Fat Controller: Ahem! My doctor has forbidden me to pull. * Narrator: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then they tried pushing from the other end. The Fat Controller said... * The Fat Controller: 1, 2, 3, PUSH!! * Narrator: But he didn't help. * The Fat Controller: My doctor has forbidden me to push. * Narrator: '''They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Passengers: ''(whilst arguing with Henry) Look, it has stopped raining. * '''Henry: '''Yes, but it will begin again soon and what would become of my green paint with red stripes then? ______________________________________________________________________________________________UK only: * '''The Fat Controller '(admits defeat and gives up hope of helping Henry out) ''We shall take away your rails, and leave you here for always and always and always! * '''Narrator: '''They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of him so that Henry couldn't come out of the tunnel anymore. US only: * '''The Fat Controller: '(admits defeat and gives up hope of helping Henry out) ''We shall take away your rails, and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. * '''Narrator: '''They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so the other engines wouldn't bump into him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * ''(after Henry is bricked up in the tunnel) * Narrator: 'As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. * '''Edward: '''Peep! Peep! Hello! * '''Gordon: '''Boop! Boop! Boop! Serves you right! * '''Narrator: '''Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (''discontinued) * Books - Henry's Bad Day and Henry and the Tunnel * Magazine stories - The Sad Story of Henry * Ladybird Books - The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:The sad story of Henry British Narration|UK Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations